


The Longest Road Trip Ever

by AQuinton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nothing explicit, POV Multiple, Road Trips, hardcore daisuga, i'm too innocent, implied sexual antics, lots of derping around though, shut up i know there's no way this trip would take 20 hours but I wanted it to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuinton/pseuds/AQuinton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had intended the trip to be a romantic get-away for him and Suga. He had not intended for the whole team to tag along and turn it into a giant road trip. But there's nothing he can do now, so he'll just have to try and enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi Almost Turns the Car Around

The trip was supposed to be romantic. Just Daichi and Suga, taking a road trip across the country to see a volleyball tournament. That’s what he had intended. But then word got out and suddenly the whole team wanted in. After about a week of negotiating with the school, it had somehow become a giant field trip. Ennoshita and a couple other guys had gone with Ukai in his car, and being one of the only ones with a license, Daichi had ended up driving the giant van. “You sure you’re okay to drive?” Suga asked, placing a hand gently on Daichi’s upper arm.

“Yeah,” he replied with a sigh, placing his own hand over Suga’s. “Just as long as you’re sitting shotgun.”

“Obviously,” Suga laughed. “Team mom’s gotta sit up front to supervise.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh along. Ever since Nishinoya had let the nickname slip Suga had fully embraced his role as the team’s “mom”.

“Daichi, can Tanaka and I sit in the back?” Nishinoya asked, practically bouncing with excitement. They had only just finished loading the bags into the trunk, and now had to decide seating arrangements. The bus was big, with nine seats in total. Behind the driver’s seat were two rows of two and then a row of three at the back. Daichi thought long and hard to figure out the best combination to keep everyone quiet and happy.

“Okay, but only if Asahi is with you.”

“Fine by me,” Noya smirked, sending a suggestive wink at Asahi, who only awkwardly smiled in return. They climbed in, Tanaka quickly following them. Daichi hoped he hadn’t made a mistake. He once again thought about the romantic trip he could’ve taken, before shaking the thought and instructing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to the middle row. That left Kageyama and Hinata in the front. Hopefully having them close behind him and Suga would keep them from killing each other. When the door finally slid closed, Daichi climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. They hadn’t even pulled out of the lot when their first problems arose.

“Daichi, I need to use the bathroom!” Noya called from the back, yelling to be heard over Kageyama and Hinata, who apparently couldn’t decide who got to control the air to the back. _Why do they even have that option?_ Daichi thought to himself, putting the van in reverse so that Noya could run inside to use the restroom.

“Kageyama, Hinata, I’m moving control to the front anyways, so it doesn’t matter,” he said, trying to keep up his calm demeanor. Luckily they shut up without too much of a fight and he was able to turn back around and take deep breaths. Only twenty hours of driving to go.

After Noya finally returned, they once again headed out. This time they made it to the highway before the arguments broke out. Daichi tried to focus on driving, leaving it to Suga--beautiful Suga--to deal with. From what he heard, they were now arguing about music choice. Noya wanted hard rock; Tsukishima was not a fan, stating that alternative music would be more appropriate. Suga said that in anticipation of this, he had brought an audiobook for them to listen to on the drive. Daichi couldn’t help but smile. Leave it to Suga to have the foresight to bring such a thing. However, the rest of the team did not agree, immediately roaring back with different suggestions.

“Hey!” Daichi yelled, throwing a glare into the rearview mirror. The car fell silent. “You’ll shut up and listen to the audiobook. Okay?”

He could only glance some nods in the mirror, but he was satisfied. As was Suga, who quickly plugged in his IPod and started the audiobook. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ began streaming through the speakers. Of course. He shot a smile at his nerdy boyfriend, who responded with a smile that was probably too flirty for the situation and had Daichi blushing, but that’s not important.

The distraction of the audiobook worked for about an hour, with only the minor skirmish. But then Noya spoke up yet again. “Hey, Suga-san!”

“Yes, Noya?” Suga asked, pleasant as ever.

“I’m hungry. And thirsty. Can we stop for food?”

“Hmm, we haven’t been on the road for very long Noya. If we stopped now it would probably mess up our schedule. But I brought some snacks just in case. I’ll pass them back to you.” He quickly pulled some chips and juices out of the bag beneath his feet and began passing them back. “Does everyone have one?”

“Yes!” the team chorused back.

“And just remember, if you spill anything in this rental van,” Daichi started, “you will be paying the fine. Are we clear?”

“Yeah,” they chorused again.

“Good.”

The food worked for another little while, with just the sound of crunching chips and the audiobook filling the car. Daichi finally got into a groove and they made it quite a ways before anything went wrong. “Here take our trash,” Noya said, passing the backseat’s wrapper up to Yamaguchi. He held them awkwardly for a moment before Tsukki grabbed them and tossed them onto Kageyama, who immediately called out in protest.

“What the hell, man!?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is the king too good to hold the commoner’s trash?”

“Whatever, why can’t you just hold onto it until we stop?”

“Cause I don’t want to.”

“Shut up, what kind of excuse is that?”

“You guys, just pass it up here,” Suga interrupted, but they didn’t seem to hear him. Kageyama quickly emptied the contents of his lap onto Hinata, turning to face Tsukishima fully.

“Hey, don’t dump them on me!” Hinata yelped, trying to push them back onto Kageyama unsuccessfully. The petty arguments continued for another minute before Daichi finally snapped.

“OY!” The fighting stopped. “I don’t want to hear another peep for the next hour or I will turn this car around and we will go home. Do I make myself clear?” Quiet nodding was the only response. “Good.”

And it worked really well for the first half hour, until Nishinoya announced once again that he had to pee.

 

 


	2. Nishinoya's Mission to the Middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya flirts. Giant Volleyball. Secret DaiSuga makeout.

They had been on the road for four hours and Noya had used the bathroom a total of three times. He was quite proud of himself. However, they still had sixteen hours of driving to go--he was aware thanks to Daichi’s helpful updates every hour--and Suga’s audiobook was doing nothing to keep him entertained. “Asahiiiii,” he sighed, leaning his head onto Asahi’s shoulder. “I’m boreeed.”

Asahi looked sympathetically at him. “Well, maybe Tanaka…,” he started, but quickly realized that Tanaka had passed out against the window. “Umm…I’ve just gotten a new game on my phone if you want to try playing that.”

“Ooo, what game?”

“Umm, it’s not super exciting, but…” Asahi fumbled to get his phone of of his pocket while Noya leaned close, anxious to see this new game. When he finally got the phone out, Noya leaned even closer to see the screen, causing Asahi to almost fling his phone across the car. Instead it hit an unsuspecting Tsukishima, who only glared when he returned it. Noya cackled while Asahi could only smile sheepishly.

Noya only felt a little bad over the situation. Asahi had become increasingly jumpy over the past few weeks and Noya had a guess as to the cause. Him. Nishinoya. He was the cause. But when Noya wants something, he doesn’t just sit idly by. He goes and makes it his. It wasn’t any different when he’d realized his feelings of respect for the team’s Ace were a little more romantic than most feelings of respect warranted. So he’d been increasing the flirting over the past few weeks, and when the chance had come up to sit in close contact for almost twenty hours, he’d hopped on board.

“So, yeah, that’s how it works. Like I said, it’s not super exciting, but it’ll keep you occupied for a little while,” Asahi finished explaining, and Noya realized that in the process of flirting he’d only heard about a third of what Asahi had said. He had no idea how the game worked. So when Asahi handed the phone over to him, he could only blankly stare at the screen. He quickly attempted to come up with a cover while Asahi waited expectantly.

“That sounds too boring, let’s just surf the web.” It was a lame cover-up, but he didn’t want to admit that Asahi’s wonderful face and man-bun were very distracting. At least, not yet. He quickly opened a tab and started searching random stuff. Nothing too specific, just something that would make him laugh and keep him distracted. When he stumbled across an interesting piece of information, however, he couldn’t help the wicked smile that spread across his face.

“What are you thinking?” Asahi asked, a quiver in his voice.

“Daichi-san!” Noya called to the front of the car.

“Noya, I swear if you have to go to the bathroom again I will leave you at the next rest stop,” was Daichi’s curt reply.

“No, I don’t! But I do have a request!”

“We are not taking any detours. This is an educational trip, we’re sticking to our itinerary.”

“But it totally relates! The world’s largest volleyball is only a short drive from here!”

“The what?” Hinata yelled, him and Kageyama quickly spinning around to face Noya.

“World’s largest volleyball. And it’s located in a museum and has some boring stuff about volleyball, but also a freakin’ huge volleyball!”

“While that does sound intriguing, it’s not on the itinerary and it’ll put us behind schedule. I’m going to say no,” Daichi said, not actually sounding all that interested. Then again, he had been driving for five hours now, Noya couldn’t blame him if he got cranky. However, his no was quickly countered by Hinata and Kageyama begging him to say yes. Leave it to the volleyball nerds to want to see some huge volleyball. Noya really just wanted an excuse to spend more time cozied up next to Asahi, and a giant volleyball seemed like a great excuse.

“Fine!” Daichi yelled, frustration seeping into his tone. “If we go and see this stupid volleyball will you all shut up?” Silent nodding was the reply. “Noya, tell me what exit to take.”

And so they went, Noya giving Daichi instructions for about a half hour before they reached a dirt road that seemed to go on for miles. “Are you sure this is the right direction?” Suga asked, trying to keep his voice light. He was patting Daichi on the arm lightly, trying to keep the captain from freaking out.

“Yeah, it’s just up this road on the right,” Noya said. And he wasn’t lying. It just happened to be ten miles up the road, essentially in the middle of nowhere. He’d conveniently left of that lovely piece of information when describing the location to Daichi. As they continued driving, the road got bumpier and soon everyone was being jostled around in the van. Even Tanaka woke up from all the craziness--which is saying something, since Tanaka sleeps like a log on road trips. After about twenty minutes of this, they finally arrived at the spot.

The museum was small, with only a few cars sitting out front. When they parked, Kageyama and Hinata quickly jumped out and ran inside, Suga calling after them to wait. Typical team mom. Meanwhile, team dad was taking the chance to walk away from everyone else and stretch out his body. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took their sweet time getting out--obviously not pumped about this little side adventure. When Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya finally made it out of the back of the car, the whole team made its way inside.

The inside was dimly lit, with small plaques and pictures around the room with boring information about volleyball. Hinata and Kageyama were already reading each one carefully, making small noises when they learned something new. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hit up the small snack bar that was on one side, snickering at something Yamaguchi had said. And in the middle, with a pillar of light shining down on it like a light from heaven, was the biggest volleyball in the world. It was actually kind of a let down, only being about five-times the size of a normal volleyball--Noya had been hoping for ten-times--but there wasn’t a huge market for giant volleyball’s. So it made sense this was as big as it needed to be.

“Okay, we’ll be staying here for twenty minutes, then we’re hitting the road again. Are we clear?” Daichi asked, with small mumblings of consent from everyone, but he seemed satisfied. He then quickly grabbed Suga by the wrist and pulled him out the door. Noya had a hunch as to what was happening, but since he’d never had it confirmed, had no way of knowing. Plus, he didn’t really care if the captain and vice-captain were making out in the van. He had more important things to focus on. Like wooing Asahi.

When Tanaka went to pee, Noya quickly pulled Asahi towards the center of the room and the giant ball. “That, is a very big ball,” Asahi announced, sitting down on one of the benches surrounding it. “Not sure if it was worth the drive out here, though. Why were you so insistent on coming to see this? You don’t even seem that excited.”

Noya laughed, plopping himself down next to Asahi--closer than normal, he was still on a mission--and staring at the giant glowing ball in front of him. “It’s not really the volleyball that excited me, just the idea of going on an adventure to the middle of nowhere!”

Asahi chuckled, relaxing slightly. “I guess you do love adventures and all things new and exciting. That’s something I admire about you. I’m always to nervous to try new things.” Asahi shot Noya a look so fast, Noya could’ve easily imagined it, but he tried to believe it was real.

“Whatever, Asahi. You were brave enough to rejoin the team, and you were brave enough to sit in the back with me and Ryuu! Do you know how crazy that would’ve been if Ryuu hadn’t conked out right away?”

“I guess. But things just seem to come naturally when it comes to volleyball and the team and…” Asahi trailed off, his eyes now glued to the ball. They sat in silence for a while, Noya hoping Asahi would continue his sentence, but he never did. Finally, Tanaka came back from the toilet and distracted him. They spent the next fifteen minutes buying food, joking about the giant ball, and making fun of the cheesey pictures on the wall. When the twenty minutes ended, they all headed back to the van, some more enlightened after the trip than others--mostly Hinata and Kageyama. But it was at least a nice break from being in the car.

Noya liked to think the adventure hadn’t been totally fruitless for him. Asahi did seem looser now, and after Tanaka quickly passed out, they spent their time playing more games on Asahi’s phone. And as they drove back towards the freeway, everyone pretended not to notice how flushed Suga was, or how Daichi seemed to be in a better mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the World's Largest Volleyball isn't actually a thing? But I liked the idea of it, so I'm rolling with it. If you can't tell already, this is for the fluff not the accuracy!
> 
> Kudos are thanksgiving, Comments are christmas :)


	3. Tsukishima Kei's Inner-thoughts on How Each Member Will Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is so done with this trip. And is only saved by the grace that is Yamaguchi.

When Kei had agreed to this hellish road trip, he knew it would be rough. However, he didn’t know just how rough it would be. It took about three seconds--upon Nishonoya announcing he had to use the restroom--for him to realize agreeing had been a huge mistake. But Yamaguchi had been so excited about a roadtrip with the team and Kei felt bad voicing any complaints in front of him. He did not, however, feel bad about thinking them. _I’m never going anywhere with these idiots again. I’m not._

His headphones worked well enough as a distraction until about an hour in when the food was passed around. It was fine--leave it to Sugawara-senpai to bring snacks along for everyone--but when Nishinoya decided to dump his trash onto Yamaguchi’s lap, he had a bone to pick. Yamaguchi looked so confused and unsure of what to do, and Kei--being the kind friend that he was--decided to help out. He quickly took the trash and dumped it lightly into Kageyama’s lap. That should make for a good distraction.

“What the hell, man!?” Kageyama snapped.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is the king too good to hold the commoner’s trash?” Kei laughed. He prided himself on knowing exactly what buttons to push to get Kageyama riled up. By the look on Kageyama’s face, it was working quite well. _Man, he’s such an idiot._

“Whatever, why can’t you just hold onto it until we stop?”

“Cause I don’t want to.” Kei really tried to keep the smirk off his face, to seem serious, but it was so hard not to laugh at a sputtering Kageyama.

“Shut up, what kind of excuse is that?” he finally yelled.

“You guys, just pass it up here,” Sugawara-senpai interrupted, but Kei pretended not to hear. Messing with Kageyama was relieving his boredom, so he wasn’t really interested in stopping it. Kageyama quickly emptied the contents of his lap onto Hinata, turning to face Kei fully. This did not sit well with Hinata.

“Hey, don’t dump them on me!” Hinata cried, trying to push them back onto Kageyama unsuccessfully. The trash fell all over the floor, but the idiots were too busy fighting to realize it. Kei sat back, proud of his work, and enjoyed the show.

_I’m pretty sure Hinata is going to just up and explode one day. Just_ bam _and then he’ll be gone. All that excess energy will finally do him in._ Kei tried to imagine the team without Hinata. It would be quite peaceful. _Kageyama on the other hand, will definitely be murdered. No way someone with a face like that doesn’t tick off the wrong guy. I mean, even when he’s trying to be nice it comes off as threatening._ He imagined a team without Kageyama. Maybe he would be the one to murder Kageyama. _No, too much work._

“OY!” Daichi yelled from the driver’s seat. The fighting stopped. “I don’t want to hear another peep for the next hour or I will turn this car around and we will go home. Do I make myself clear?” Kei was sad that it meant the end of his entertainment, but he also knew he shouldn’t tick off Daichi. So he nodded along with everyone else. “Good.” And that was the end of it. Kei slipped his headphones back on, hoping he could get lost in the songs and find himself at the end of this road trip a little sooner.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

About four hours into the trip, Kei was hit from behind by a flying phone. As he glared towards the back seat, Nishinoya only laughed, while Asahi looked like he might throw up at any second. He probably would’ve made a bigger deal out of it, but it wasn’t really fun to mess with them. Nishinoya always just laughed it off and Asahi acted like a scared kitten. So instead Kei went back to his music.

_If Nishinoya doesn’t die by skydiving into a volcano, I’ll be surprised. Or at least something like that. He’s so energetic. On the other hand, Asahi will probably see a kitten and die because it’s too cute. How can he look so scary and be such a wimp? It’s like his brain got swapped with a nerd. There’s probably some scrawny kid walking around with a terrible personality that he stole from this guy. Man, that would suck._ Tanaka snored loudly from his corner and all Kei could think was, _I hope he goes out in a really lame way. Like slipping in the shower._

When Nishinoya suggested a detour, Kei didn’t really see a reason to argue. What difference did it make at this point if it took an hour longer? Plus it would be a good opportunity to stretch his legs. However, in typical Kei style, he takes quite a while to get out of the van simply to spite his senpais. He can practically feel Nishinoya’s eyes burning holes into his back as he slowly exits the vehicle. Priceless.

The actual museum is really boring. And Kei is normally all for museums, finding history more bearable than most other things in life. The older the better really. But this small little pitstop about volleyball? Not worth his time. So while the rest of the team checked out the exhibit, he dragged Yamaguchi back to the snack bar to get some food. “I’m pretty sure Kageyama and Hinata are going to pass out from excitement,” Yamaguchi commented as they passed their fellow first years. Kei chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Kei grabbed some rice balls and a drink, paying quickly, before sitting down at one of the small tables. Yamaguchi joined him shortly, glancing around the museum. “You can go look around if you want,” Kei said, taking a swig from his juice. He hated making his friend feel like he had to stay with him. _Just because I have no other friends on the team doesn’t mean I need you to stay with me at all times._

“Nah, I’m fine here. It looks pretty boring anyways. Plus, I worry if I get too close to Kageyama or Hinata I might get their droul all over me,” he joked. Kei laughed, thankful for his friend, even though he’d never admit it.

“That’s fair. I’m pretty sure they think Nishinoya is a god for just finding this place.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen them read anything as intently as they are those signs.”

“If they put as much effort into their school work as they did volleyball, they might not need to come running to me every time they fail a test.”

“That’s probably true.” Yamaguchi laughed, and Kei couldn’t help but smile as well. So maybe the drive was a total disaster, but at least the whole trip wasn’t a bust. He did enjoy spending time with his friend, even if it was in a random volleyball pitstop.

And he continued to feel that way, until they had to get back in the car. _Damn it’s stuffy in here. What the hell?_ He couldn’t believe they had another sixteen hours of this. He glanced around to see if anyone else was experiencing the same stuffiness he was. Kageyama and Hinata were still riding the high from the museum, Tanaka had immediately passed out upon the car moving, Asahi and Nishinoya were busy playing games on Asahi’s phone, and Daichi and Sugawara seemed just a little too happy with the whole situation.

Kei generally tried to keep his nose out of other people’s business--he _tried_ , he wasn’t perfect--but he knew something was up with the captain and vice-captain. And it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what. _Those two idiots. I know exactly how they’re going to die. Old age. Sitting together on a rocking bench, staring in the sunset. Probably cuddling like the stupid married couple they are. Gosh, this team is terrible._ “Tsukki? You doing alright?” Yamaguchi asked, his eyes sincere.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” _Okay. Maybe not the whole team._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! Finally! Sorry posting this took longer than I wanted, but Christmas was very distracting. I'm hoping to get on a better update schedule. I also think I finally know how many chapters this will be, whoot!
> 
> Kudos are Thanksgiving, Comments are Christmas :)


	4. Yamaguchi Reflects on the Road to the Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but Yamaguchi's chapter is finally here! School sucked up my life, so it took me a really long time to write this. Also, somehow this chapter turned slightly angsty and I don't know how, but oh well!

Yamaguchi had been friends with Tsukishima for a long time. So long in fact, that at this point he could practically read his friend’s mind. And for the entirety of the road trip, he could tell that Tsukki was not happy. He thought back to when he’d first learned about the team road trip.

He’d received a text from Coach Ukai explaining the possibility of taking a team road trip to a volleyball competition across the country. The idea was exciting, especially the prospect of spending time with the team. He really wanted to try and become better friends with his teammates. Not that being friends with Tsukki wasn’t enough, it certainly was. But the more the merrier, right? That’s certainly how Yamaguchi felt. Tsukki? Not so much. When Yamaguchi asked him about the road trip one day after practice, Tsukki responded with, “I’ll probably only go if it’s required. I don’t see any reason to do so otherwise, I’d rather catch up on homework..”

“Oh.” It wasn’t unreasonable. They were both in the advanced class and had lots of homework because of it, so of course Tsukki would rather stay home and work on that if he had the time. “Right, makes sense.” Yamaguchi tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He didn’t want Tsukki to feel like he needed to come just because Yamaguchi wanted him to.

“Why? Did you want to go?” Tsukki asked.

“Oh, um...kind of? I think it could be a good experience and I wouldn’t mind seeing the competition.”

“Hm, I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t feel like you need to on my account, Tsukki. I’ll be fine by myself if you’d rather stay home.” This is exactly what Yamaguchi had been worried about. But now Tsukki was staring at him like he’d grown a second head. “What? I’ll be fine! You don’t have to go everywhere with me, I do know how to take care of myself.” No response. “Just forget it, I’m going on ahead.” And then he booked it out of the locker room and towards home, only to collapse on his bed once he reached his room. 

“I’m a dumb,” he mumbled to himself. It wasn’t Tsukki’s fault, Yamaguchi just occasionally got frustrated. It was almost as if Tsukishima didn’t think he could take care of himself sometimes. He wasn’t a child! He sighed into his pillow, trying to shake the feeling. That’s when he received a text.

_ Tsukki: You cool? _

_ Yamaguchi: Yeah. _

_ Tsukki: Alright. See you tomorrow then. _

_ Yamauchi: See ya _

Another sigh. He’d deal with it tomorrow. For now he needed to find food.

\--

The next time the road trip was brought up was at practice a few days later, when Coach Ukai officially announced it. It wasn’t required for all team members, but was strongly encouraged. And they also needed to know exactly who was going by the end of the week so they could plan rides and whatnot accordingly. So that left three days to decide. Yamaguchi kept glancing at Tsukishima throughout the meeting, but he gave no visible signs on whether or not he would be going. So after practice, Yamaguchi brought up the subject again.

“So, I guess it’s not required, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tsukki replied, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder, leaning against the lockers while Yamaguchi finished changing.

“Still think you’ll stay home?” He tried to keep his voice nonchalant.

“Not sure.”

“Oh, well, you could definitely get homework done. And if you came you would have to spend like twenty hours in the car with the rest of the team. You’d probably hate that. Not to mention, you probably don’t have a big desire to watch any more volleyball than necessary.” Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure what he was saying anymore. It was almost like he was trying to convince Tsukki not to come. Why?

“Whatever.” Tsukki sounded upset. Yamaguchi mentally face-palmed. “I’m going ahead today.” And he was gone before Yamaguchi could think of a reason for him to stay. Wow, the past few days had been going just great.

\--

The day that they had to decide by came quickly, and Yamaguchi still wasn’t sure what Tsukki was going to decide. Yamaguchi had already told Coach Ukai he would be attending, and had resisted the urge to ask if Tsukishima had given a response yet. It was his best friend, for goodness sake, he should just ask him. But that turned out a little harder than he expected. The school day went by quickly and practice was busy. Since they were taking a few days off, Daichi was working them even harder than normal. After practice, the locker room was a buzz and Yamaguchi didn’t feel comfortable asking. Finally, after everyone else had cleared out, he asked.

“Tsukki?”

“Yeah?” Tsukishima was waiting by the door impatiently, waiting to leave.

“Did you tell Coach Ukai if you were going?”

“Not yet. I was going to wait until…” he paused.

“Until what?”

“Nevermind. Let’s just get going, we have lots of homework due.”

“Right.” But as Yamaguchi headed towards the door, he steeled his courage. Tsukki had been weird ever since this whole road trip had been brought up and it was tearing Yamaguchi apart to not know why. Normally he could figure out what Tsukki was feeling, but lately he’d been struggling. Was he losing his best friend without even realizing it? Taking a deep breath, he stopped in his tracks and hesitantly said, “Tsukishima…”

Tsukki looked taken aback by hearing his full name. “What’s up?”

Another breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me!” A pause. “You’ve been weird ever since the road trip got brought up. Why? Was it something I did? I don’t understand!”

“Don’t worry about it, can we just drop it?” Tsukki wasn’t making eye contact.

“No, we can’t just drop it. What’s going on?”

“Do you even want me to go?” Tsukki snapped. There was a pause as Yamaguchi processed the words.

“What?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Tsukishima looked uncomfortable. He was rubbing at his arm awkwardly and still refused to look Yamaguchi in the eyes. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Tsukki like this before.

“Are you an idiot?” The words were out before he knew what he was saying.

“Excuse me?” Eye contact.

“Of course I want you to go! We’re only best friends, why the heck would I not want you to come along?” Yamaguchi was almost angry that Tsukki would feel this way and it was starting to show in his voice.

“You’re the one who kept listing reasons why I should stay home. As if you were trying to convince me.” Anger was starting to creep into Tsukishima’s voice as well.

“Well that’s…” Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it. “I don’t know. I was nervous that you would only come because I wanted to go. I didn’t want you to feel like you have to go everywhere with me.” After an awkward pause, Tsukki actually broke into laughter. “Why are you laughing?”

“You’re calling me an idiot? With reasoning like that? You do know that I’m an independent person, right?”

“Well, yeah, but so am I! We’re best friends, but we don’t have to do everything together!”

“Then do you or do you not want me to go on this trip with you?”

“That’s not the problem here. Don’t put it back on me.” Yamaguchi could feel them going in circles. “It all matters whether or not  _ you want  _ to go!”

Tsukki sighed, pulling his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Not really,” he finally sighed. Yamaguchi was prepared for this answer, but it still wasn’t pleasant to hear.

“Oh, well…”

“But,” Tsukki cut him off. “I will be going.”

“Wait...what?”

“I’ll be going on the road trip.”

“Yeah, I got that. But why?”

Tsukki took a step towards him, now making more eye contact than Yamaguchi was comfortable with. “Because while the idea of spending twenty hours between the idiot king and the shrimp is torturous; the idea of spending twenty hours hanging out with you, well…” he looked away at this point, a slight pink--that Yamaguchi could’ve easily been imagining--coloring his cheeks. “That doesn’t sound terrible.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi was sure that his cheeks were bright red at this point. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Well...I look forward to the road trip then.”

“Me, too.”

\--

Just thinking back to that day and the rest of that conversation made Yamaguchi’s face tint pink. So maybe Tsukki wasn’t thrilled to be on this trip, but at least he could take comfort in the fact that Tsukki was thrilled to be with Yamaguchi. And really? That’s all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are Thanksgiving, Comments are Christmas :)


	5. The Worst Night Sleep Asahi Has Ever Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the support this fic has gotten so far! It makes me so happy to know other people enjoy the fluff fest that is this AU :) I hope you enjoy Asahi's chapter just as much!

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Asahi. He’d gotten overloaded with homework--the end of the year was coming up and the teachers were really piling it on--which had resulted in a lot of late nights and early mornings. It’s not that he’s bad with school, but homework takes time. As does volleyball. So, sleep had kind of been shifted to the back burner for the past two weeks.

As a result, he was fading as soon as the car left the parking lot for a twenty hour trip across the country. But sitting next to Noya made sleep a little tricky. The man was an explosion of energy condensed into a surprisingly small package. A small package that was sitting uncomfortably close to Asahi in the backseat. Yet another reason for Asahi’s small amount of sleep. The small libero had become increasingly touchy over the past few weeks. And while Asahi was curious to find out why, he was also exhausted. Not a good combination.

The detour to the giant volleyball museum was good, and he had enjoyed his conversation with Noya. But it certainly didn’t leave him any less confused. What he’d said was true, he really did feel like things came naturally around the team. Especially with Noya, and yet he felt more confused than ever around him lately and everything was just a mess.

“Alright, guys,” Daichi called from the front of the car about ten hours into the trip. “We’re approaching our first stop. It’s a small motel, but we’ll only be staying the night here. Remember to be respectful and actually get some sleep! I want us out of there early tomorrow morning.” The team nodded in understanding and Asahi was thrilled to hear they were going to stop. Sleep sounded amazing right now.

When they pulled into the lot, they all slowly piled out of the car. Daichi quickly checked them in before discussing rooms. “It’s pretty simple, first years to one room, second years to another, and then the third years in one. No fighting, just go.” The first years started filing towards their room, while Daichi pulled Asahi aside. “Asahi, would you mind staying with Tanaka and Noya?”

“Oh, um…” The idea of spending the night in the same room as Tanaka and Noya terrified him, but he could see the desperation in Daichi’s eyes. Asahi was probably the only person on the team who actually knew the nature of Daichi and Suga’s relationship.

“It’s just, this trip was originally supposed to be for just Suga and I.”

“Of course. I understand. I can sleep with Noya.” The implications of his wording made him blush, but Daichi didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re a lifesaver. See you in the morning!” And then Daichi and Suga were gone. Leaving Asahi alone with Tanaka and Noya. It was going to be a long night.

“Asahi, why aren’t you going with them?” Noya asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Oh, they asked me to stay with you guys tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“Probably to keep you two in line,” Asahi lied. He didn’t want to be the one to out the captain’s secret and receive the wrath that came with it. “Let’s get going.” He hurried towards their room. It was small, with two single beds and a pull-out couch. The couch didn’t leave much room to move around and the bathroom was also very small. But they were only staying one night, so he couldn’t complain. 

He collapsed onto the bed quickly, not surprised by the rock-hard mattress. At this point he was so tired, he could probably sleep on a rock. It was only when Noya sat on the other bed that he noticed Tanaka had left. “Where did Tanaka go?”

“Oh, he decided to go to the first years room. Who knows what kind of trouble they’re getting into? He wanted to check it out,” Noya explained. Reasonable enough.

“Sounds good. I guess we should change and hit the hay if we have to be up early tomorrow.” Asahi shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. As he shuffled through his bag to find his pajamas he could feel Noya’s eyes burning a hole in his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Asahi…”

“Yeah?” He could feel that Noya was serious, so he gave up searching for his pjs and sat on his bed, looking Noya in the eyes.

“Are you dense?”

“Excuse me?” Asahi hoped that he had misheard.

“I asked if you were dense.” He had not.

“I don’t think so.” A pause.

“Do you realize that Tanaka didn’t just leave for fun, but because I asked him to?”

“Why would you ask him to?”

“I said I had something serious to discuss with you.”

“And do you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” 

Asahi was just getting more and more confused. And Noya appeared to be getting more and more agitated. There was another pause before Noya snapped, “Asahi, I like you.”

“I like you, too, Noya. We’re kind of best friends in a way.” A weird way, which still confused Asahi sometimes, but a way none-the-less.

“No, Asahi. I  _ like _ like you. As in I would do you in a heartbeat, like you.”

“Oh.” That was...unexpected. He knew Noya was expecting some kind of response other than ‘oh’, but Asahi was grasping for words. So he spoke the first words that popped into his head. “I thought you liked girls.”

“Asahi, I can like whoever the hell I want.”

He had a point. So, Noya liked him. A lot of things about the past few weeks suddenly made sense: the increased physical contact, the frequent phone calls, the asking Tanaka to leave. Well, at least Asahi could check that off the list of things that confused him. But he also could add this conversation. He glanced at the small man on the other bed. Asahi could tell Noya was serious, his face straight and his body still. “So...how do you feel?” Noya finally asked.

How did Asahi feel? Suddenly he wasn’t sure anymore. Sure, he respected Noya. While he may be crazy, he’s also incredibly loyal and strong. And Asahi certainly enjoyed spending time with Noya. But did he like Noya? He couldn’t deny the libero was attractive. Small, but with great features and defined muscles. With a smile that could blind the sun, and lips that were as smooth as...Asahi shook his head. “I don’t know,” he sighed. He’d never quite been able to tell the difference between friendship-like and love-like with females, let alone males.

Noya nodded, contemplating the words. “I have an idea.”

“Okay.” Asahi was only very nervous.

“But I need you to close your eyes.” Not comforting, but Asahi did as he was told. A moment passed and then he felt small, strong hands on his neck and soft lips against his. After a brief moment of shock, everything seemed to slide into place. And when Noya pulled away, Asahi pulled him back. Of course he fell for Noya. He’d supported Asahi during all of his trouble, and he didn’t put up with any of Asahi’s crap. He was the only one who Asahi would turn to in times of struggle, so of course Asahi was in love with him. But at that point, he didn’t really care about the details. All he cared about was kissing the heck out of the team’s libero. When they finally did break away, they both spent a moment just staring at each other. “I’m assuming this means you like me?” Noya laughed.

“Oh, right.” Asahi could feel his cheeks going red. “Yeah.”

“Good, otherwise this would’ve been really awkward.” Asahi couldn’t help but laugh along. Noya’s laugh had always been one of his favorite sounds. “Asahi, I really like you.”

“I like you, too, Noya.”

And while Asahi would always remember that night as the best night of his life, he would also remember it as the worst night of sleep he ever got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are Thanksgiving, Comments are Christmas :)


	6. Detective Tanaka Outs the Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been kicking my butt, so sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. Serious love to everyone that has supported me so far! I've finally decided how many chapters I'm going to have and we are officially past half-way! Whoot!

Tanaka’s night in the first years hotel room had been...crazy. And not the good kind of crazy. No, it had been the kind of crazy that slowly drives you to a breaking point. It was around two in the morning when Tanaka hit his. He wanted to just go back to his room, but he had a sneaking suspicion that maybe disturbing Noya and Asahi right now would not be the best idea? So instead he needed to deal with his kohais.

“Hey!” Tanaka snapped, standing up from his position on the desk chair. For the past two hours it had been a lot of Kageyama and Hinata fighting over who got more covers, quickly followed by Tsukishima telling them to shut up and Yamaguchi trying to keep the peace. “It’s two in the morning and we have a long drive tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

The room went silent. Everyone knew things were bad when Tanaka had to get serious. After a few minutes he heard the breathing in the room even out as people finally fell asleep. He was so going to get Noya back for this in the morning.

\--

Tanaka was rudely awoken by a knock on the door. He jerked up and went to open it, the rest of the room slowly stirring. He pulled the door open, ready to curse out whoever was on the other side, but quickly held his tongue when he recognized Daichi. “What the hell are you doing in the first years room?” Daichi asked.

“Noya asked me to since you told Asahi to sleep in our room,” Tanaka explained, a lightbulb going off in his head as he spoke. “Why did you ask Asahi to sleep in our room?”

Daichi’s neck turned red as he replied, “Because I was worried about you and Noya being alone in a room together. Though if I knew you would end up in the first years room I may have changed my mind. Did they even get any sleep?”

“Yeah, but only cause I told them to shut up and go to bed.”

“Oh yeah? Tanaka being responsible? I have a hard time believing that.”

“Well, believe it.” Tanaka was barely paying attention to the conversation anymore. He had a puzzle in his head he was trying to figure out and he’d never been very good at puzzles. Daichi pushed past Tanaka into the room and addressed the first years.

“Alright, everybody up! There’s free breakfast downstairs and then I want us back on the road in an hour. Got it?” Mumbled responses. Daichi’s voice was angrier when he said, “I said, got it?”

“Yes, captain,” the first years all called, slowly getting themselves up. Daichi was satisfied and went to leave. But he paused right before the door.

“You alright, Tanaka?”

“What?” He was so close to figuring it out. “Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit.”

\--

Breakfast was pretty simple. Just rice and eggs and other normal breakfast type foods. But Tanaka barely realized what he was eating. He had more important things on his mind. Like the fact that not one, not two, but four of his teammates were most definitely gay! And dating other teammates! Tanaka felt a little dumb for not being able to see it for so long, thought it’s not something one would normally be on the lookout for.

He glanced around the table--they’d pulled about four tables together to be able to all sit together--at the suspects. Namely: Daichi, Suga, Noya, and Asahi. Daichi and Suga were sitting by each other, laughing and talking softly. All romantic and stuff. Meanwhile Asahi was having a hard time making eye contact with Noya. It was so blatantly obvious now Tanaka almost laughed. But he didn’t. He had a plan.

“Hey! I have something to say,” he said while standing. Luckily no one else was in the room besides their teammates, so Tanaka didn’t feel quite as bad about what he was about to say. Everybody had stared up at Tanaka upon his outburst and were now waiting for him to continue. “Some of our teammates are keeping secrets. Love secrets.” The blood drained from Daichi’s face. Asahi looked about ready to make a run for it. Suga and Noya were at least somewhat keeping their cool.

“What are you going on about now?” Tsukishima asked, turning his attention back to his breakfast.

“I’m talking about members of our team not telling us about their love lives!”

“And why should we care about their love lives?”

“Because we’re all friends! And friends tell their friends when they are dating other friends!”

“What...does that even mean?”

Tanaka had hoped that by this point one of the culprits would have spoken up, but they were all silent. He didn’t understand why. Didn’t they trust the rest of the team? Did they think that the team wouldn’t accept them just cause they were gay? They were supposed to be teammates and teammates trust one another, both on and off the court. Why didn’t they get that? “Daichi and Suga are dating,” he finally blurted out. The room fell silent. “As are Asahi and Noya. And they didn’t tell us!”

“Tanaka,” Daichi said, rising from his chair. Tanaka couldn’t be sure if it was anger or embarrassment--or a mix of the two--causing his face to turn red. “This isn’t your information to share.”

“Ri...right,” Asahi added, his face burning crimson.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Tanaka cried. “If it’s something that makes you happy, don’t you think the rest of us want to know about it? Not to mention, it does somewhat involve us. We’re all on the same team after all and spend quite a bit of time together. It’s weird that you didn’t tell us!”

“Well, for the record,” Noya added, the most calm in all of this. “Asahi and I only hooked up last night, so it’s not like there was a lot of time to tell you guys.”  A few of the first years cringed at the idea of Asahi and Noya hooking up, but Tanaka had more important things to address.

“Noya, that’s the worst part! How come you didn’t tell me you liked Asahi? Aren’t we supposed to be bros? Bros tell bros when they like other bros so that the bro can help a bro out!” No one responded. Most people were trying to interpret what Tanaka had just said, but he knew Noya got it. His calm face had cracked as he realized Tanaka was actually angry.

“Oh. Sorry, bro.”

“Yeah. You should be.” Tanaka refused to look Noya in the eyes as the libero stood up and walked towards him. He always had a hard time staying mad at Noya. It was no fun when people were mad.

“You’re still my number one bro, though. And I promise to tell you everything from now on!” A pause. Tanaka dared to look back and instantly regretted it. Noya was staring up at him making his absolutely terrible puppy eyes. A cackle started to bubble in his throat. “Bro?” Tanaka finally gave in and started laughing, grabbing Noya he gave him a quick noogie.

“Fine. I forgive you, bro. But only this time!” Noya laughed along and after a moment of this, they realized everyone was just staring at them awkwardly.

“I’m happy for your bro-reunion, but can we get back to the problem at hand,” Daichi seethed. He was definitely angry. Noya slowly walked back to his seat, leaving Tanaka to take the full brunt of Daichi’s anger. Luckily, he was saved by Suga.

Suga placed a hand lightly on Daichi’s arm and the effects were almost immediate. Daichi relaxed and let Suga take over. “It’s true. Daichi and I are dating. Have been for about six months now. We apologize for not telling you, but we didn’t want to mess with the dynamic of the team. But now it’s out in the open, so there’s no point in trying to deny it,” Suga said, smiling as pleasantly as ever. “We’re happy to answer any questions, but for now, why don’t we finish breakfast and then get back on the road?”

Tanaka couldn’t argue with that. Leave it to Suga to resolve everything peacefully. But at least everything was out in the open now. Tanaka could be happy with that. “Alright. Can’t very well argue with Mom, now can I?” He used Noya’s nickname for Suga jokingly, but Suga looked almost pleased with it.

“Exactly! Mother knows best.” The team resumed eating, all chatting quietly with the person next to them. And when they moved back to the car, Tanaka was happy to pass out in the backseat knowing there were no more secrets. At least, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are Thanksgiving. Comments are Christmas :)


	7. Suga Takes a Turn in the Hot Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Suga's chapter is here :) It somehow turned into a flashback chapter again, but those are fun to write...so whatever! Enjoy this lovely DaiSuga heavy chapter <3

They had just stopped to get more gas when Suga made the suggestion. “Daichi, do you want me to drive for a while?” Daichi looked surprised. There were several reasons behind Suga’s decision, but mostly he knew Daichi was exhausted from this whole trip and wanted to help out. “Just for a little bit. You know I got my license before you anyways, so if you’re nervous about my driving skills you shouldn’t be.”

“No, it’s just...nothing. Thanks, that’d be great,” Daichi replied with a soft smile. Climbing into the driver’s seat, Suga adjusted the seat slightly before taking off. It only took about fifteen minutes for Daichi to pass out against the window. Apparently no one else had gotten tons of sleep last night either, because when Suga glanced in the rear-view mirror he could see almost everyone asleep as well. But Suga wasn’t complaining, it made driving easier.

Tsukishima--one of the only people awake--asked, “Hey, Sugawara, could we possibly listen to some music for a while instead of this book. My ears are starting to hurt from wearing ear buds for too long.” Sighing, Suga agreed and switched it to the radio. The sound of guitar and vocals starting playing through the speakers and Suga smiled. He loved indie music. Tsukishima also seemed satisfied, leaning back into his seat.

There weren’t a lot of cars on the road today, so Suga could really enjoy himself. He was one of those people who found great joy in driving. Especially over long distances. It was just so...peaceful. And with the music going, he almost felt like he was in some cheesy movie montage. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“You doing okay?” Daichi asked, stretching out his arms.

“Yeah. How was your nap?”

“Much needed,” he laughed. “You want to switch back?”

“Hm, no.”

“You sure?”

“We can switch when we need gas again.”

“If you insist.” But Daichi seemed relieved. He had driven all day yesterday, after all. “But let me know if you need anything.”

With a sly smile, Suga replied, “I do, actually.”

“What?” Instead of saying anything, Suga just held out his hand to Daichi, who only looked confused.  “I don’t understand.”

“Your hand, silly. I want to hold your hand.”

“Oh.” Daichi’s ears tinted pink, but he obliged and grabbed Suga’s hand. Suga beamed, then refocused his attention on the road. But driving like this only made him remember when Daichi and him had finally gotten together.

\--

“Suga!” Daichi called, running up to him after practice. Suga’s stomach did a flip--like it always did when Daichi said his name--as he turned to face his best friend.

“What’s up?” he asked, rocking back onto his heels.

“Are you free tonight? My mom needs me to run some stuff up to my aunt a few cities away and I didn’t want to drive alone.” The idea of being alone in a car with Daichi shouldn’t have been that big of a deal to Suga. They’d been best friends for two years and had spent tons of time just the two of them. But lately--upon Suga discovering his more romantic feelings towards his friend--he’d been trying to avoid close spaces. He liked his friendship and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it.

“Hmm, I don’t think I have anything going on. Should we invite Asahi, too? Make it a fun friend road trip?” Suga suggested, hoping it wasn’t too obvious he didn’t want to be alone with Daichi. Daichi’s face had fallen, though, and Suga’s stomach did the same. “What?”

“Nothing.” But he wouldn’t look Suga in the eye. “Asahi is babysitting tonight.”

“Oh. Okay.”

An awkward silence.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Suga hated everything. He hated that he couldn’t hang with his best friend because of some dumb romantic thoughts he just couldn’t shake. He hated the constant threat that he would say or do something that would give it away. He hated that even through all of his effort to prevent it, their friendship still seemed to be falling apart.

“No, I do,” Suga asserted. Their eyes met for a moment and the pure joy in Daichi’s made Suga want to cry. “Sorry, I’m just a little tired from practice.” Suga laughed to lighten the mood, but even he could tell it was fragile.

“Well, take a nap, and I’ll pick you up at seven,” Daichi said, laughing his strong, confidant laugh. Then he was gone and Suga was just about ready to start digging his own grave. It was going to be a very long night.

\--

Seven came too fast. Suga had not fully prepared himself. He’d gone through about twenty different outfits, trying to decide which one looked good, but not like he was trying too hard. He’d finally decided on some dark capris and a simple white v-neck. It was still warm outside, so it was a safe move.

“Koushi!” his mother called from downstairs. “Daichi’s here!”

“Coming!” he called back. He gave himself one more run down in the mirror--straightened his shirt and a couple stray hairs--before hurrying down the stairs. Daichi was waiting by the door, chatting happily with Suga’s mom. He was wearing sport shorts that showed off his thighs more than they should’ve and a t-shirt that was obviously a size too small. Suga physically refrained himself from screaming. Such a long night.

“Do you guys want any snacks for the road?” Suga’s mother asked.

“No, thanks though,” Daichi replied, still smiling.

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll be back later,” Suga said, practically pushing Daichi out the door. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible. Daichi had taken his father’s truck--an old beater, but it ran well enough--and the truck bed was full of random furniture. “Wow. I thought you were just taking a few things.”

“Well, my mom was getting rid of a bunch of stuff cause she wanted to buy new stuff, so she figured she’d give it to my aunt. And somehow I got roped into driving it to her,” he laughed. Suga started heading for the passenger’s side, but Daichi stopped him. “There’s actually a bench chilling in the passenger’s seat, so are you cool to sit in the middle?”

“Oh, yeah,” Suga said, keeping his voice calm, but on the inside he was losing his mind. He’d ridden in the truck before with Daichi and his dad, so he knew just how cramped it could get. And cramped spaces were practically his kryptonite at this point. He climbed in first, sliding down the bench and getting as close to the bench as he possibly could. Daichi climbed in and even with Suga hugging the bench, their legs still brushed.  _ Curse you, bench! _ He screamed silently.

As they headed out, Suga did everything he could to become one with the stupid bench. Maybe if he willed it strong enough, he could morph into the bench. But sadly, the spot where his leg touched Daichi’s was all too prevalent in his mind.  _ How long was this drive, again?  _ “You doing okay?” Daichi asked, keeping his eyes on the road. “You seem a little off. You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

“No, I’m fine. Sorry, just spacing out,” Suga lied.

“Alright. Let me know if you want the air on or anything.”

“Sure.”

“Anyways, so I need to tell you what happened when I got home. I had just gotten through the door…” Daichi continued to explain to Suga how he had somehow stepped on his cat and then ended up tearing his uniform in epic battle against gravity itself. Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the story. It was just natural. Daichi and Suga. Best friends. And as they kept talking, Suga felt himself move away from the bench and more towards Daichi.

Suga was able to keep his composure the entire drive to Daichi’s aunt, where he helped unload things and get her all settled. She was a nice woman, but Suga barely registered what she was saying when Daichi was running around carrying heavy things and flashing his muscles like it didn’t affect anybody else. They had some tea and then were back on their way. But Daichi didn’t immediately head home.

“Um, Daichi? You do know that home is in the other direction, right?” Suga asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, but there’s something I want to show you first.” Daichi seemed nervous, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he drove. Suga only nodded, and five minutes later they arrived at an overlook point. Daichi got out and Suga followed. The weather was still nice enough that Suga wasn’t cold without a jacket, but he shivered none-the-less.  _ What the heck is happening? _ “Look up,” Daichi said with a smile.

Suga did as he was told and let out an audible gasp. The stars were beautiful. They were far enough out of the city that he could see practically every star in the sky. “It’s gorgeous,” Suga mumbled, almost not wanting to break the silence. When he looked back down he jumped. Daichi was a lot closer than he was before. “Daichi?”

“Suga...I...have something I need to tell you.”

Suga’s heart couldn’t help but speed up. He told himself not to get his hopes up, but this was a weird situation. “Okay…”

“I...Suga, I….” he was fumbling for words, not looking Suga in the eyes. When he finally did, the stars reflected so clearly in them that Suga never wanted to look away. “Suga, I think I love you.”

At that moment in time, Suga’s world broke. Everything he thought he knew turned upside down and he didn’t know what to think. So he went on gut instinct, and punched Daichi in the stomach.

Doubling over, Daichi yelled, “What the hell, Suga!?”

It was only then that Suga realized what he had done. “I’m sorry! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I just kinda...reacted.”

“If you didn’t feel the same way, a simple no would’ve sufficed,” Daichi groaned, still not fully recovered. 

“No! No, no, no. I do! And that’s why I did that.”

“Suga, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

“But it does! Do you have any idea the roller coaster I’ve been going on over the past few months. And then you just go and...confess! Like it’s nothing! And here I was, not even thinking I had a chance, and not wanting to mess up the friendship and…” Suga knew his face was bright red and he was rambling, but he also had never felt better in his life.

“Suga, calm down. Would it make you feel better if I said I’d been suffering, too?” Daichi had recovered by this point and had taken another step closer to Suga.

“No.” Suga brought his hands up to cover his face, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Would it make you feel better if you punched me again?”

“No,” Suga mumbled through his hands.

Daichi thought for a second. “Okay, then what about…” Suga felt his hands being pulled away by Daichi’s. “What if I did this?” And then Daichi was kissing him. And it was everything and more. It was every cliche in a romance film. It was all the stars in the sky above them. It was six months of pining compacted into one kiss. It was...perfect. When they finally pulled away, Daichi had a smirk on his face. “Better?”

Suga couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, shut up.”

“Make me,” Daichi threatened, the teasing in his voice all too familiar.

“Fine.” And then they were kissing again.

When they finally headed home, they held hands the entire way, Suga all too happy to sit in the middle seat even without the bench.

\--

“What are you smiling about?” Daichi asked, squeezing Suga’s hand.

“Just thinking about that time I punched you in the gut,” Suga laughed.

Daichi blushed, looking away from Suga. “Sometimes I wish we had a better story to tell.”

“Oh, don’t worry. There will be plenty in the future.” And it was Suga’s sincerest hope that they could keep making stories until they were old and grey.


	8. Kageyama Gains a Hatred for Card Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little more ridiculous than past chapters. More just first years being first years XD But this fic is wrapping up quickly--only two chapter left!--and the last chapter will be the intense fluff that I know you've all been waiting for ;)
> 
> Also: thanks SO MUCH for all of the support you've given. I never would've imagined so many people would enjoy a silly fic I wrote because I really wanted a road trip AU. Hope you stick with me to the end <3

Two hours left on the road trip and everyone was getting antsy. Even with the break to sleep, the trip was still way longer than anyone had expected. Daichi was driving once again, Sugawara directing him as they switched highways. Kageyama wasn’t sure how to feel about his captain and vice captain being a couple. On the one hand, he worried how it would affect the team. On the other hand, he quite liked Sugawara--he’d helped him quite a lot with setting--and Daichi was a good captain, so he was happy that they were happy.

Behind Kageyama, the rest of the team appeared to be trying to entertain themselves, but to no avail. The entire back row had passed out. Tanaka was asleep against one window, Asahi against the other, with Noya leaning against Asahi. Yet another recent couple development. Kageyama hoped it wasn’t a trend. He certainly had no interest in things like that. Not when there was volleyball to be played. Or watched, in this case.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said, hopping up and down in his seat. _As energetic as ever._

“What?” Kageyama snapped back, mostly out of habit. He immediately felt bad though, seeing Hinata’s face fall.

“It’s nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to play a card game or something. I’m bored,” Hinata mumbled back. Kageyama didn’t have a lot of experience with card games, and the ones he did know seemed difficult to play in a car. But he was also bored.

“Which game?” he asked, trying not to seem interested.

“We could play…” Hinata thought long and hard for a moment before yelling, “go fish!”

“Isn’t that a children’s game?”

“No! It’s for anyone, and it’ll be really easy to play in the car.”

“Just be careful,” Sugawara called from the front seat, always the concerned team mom. Kageyama couldn’t help but agree with Noya’s ridiculous nickname for the vice captain. He’d even called Sugawara mom once by accident. Luckily no one was around to witness it. “Everyone has to stay buckled.”

“Okay,” Hinata called back. “Yamaguchi, do you wanna play?” Yamaguchi looked taken aback, like he wasn’t expecting the invite. But after a moment he nodded his consent. “What about you, Tsukishima?” The other first years waited, expecting him to say no. But eighteen hours was a very long time and at this point even go fish sounded like a great way to waste some time.

“Fine,” Tsukishima agreed, shifting in his seat slightly. “Who has cards?” Silence. “No one has cards?” Silence. “Oh my gosh,” he sighed.

“Oh,” Sugawara called from the front. “I actually have some.” He quickly grabbed them then passed them back. Thank goodness for Sugawara.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Hinata said, all smiles again. He started dealing the cards, then paused. “Is it five or seven? I can’t remember.”

“Five,” Tsukishima said at the same time Kageyama said, “Seven.” They glared at each other. “It’s five.”

“No, it’s seven.”

“I’m sorry, your highness, but I’m afraid us commoners play with five cards.” Kageyama had to bite his tongue to not argue back. He’d been trying so hard to not rise to Tsukishima’s bait as of late, but it was _so hard._

“Um…” Yamaguchi cut in. “I googled it, turns out it’s five when there’s more than two people playing and seven if there’s only two. So, both of you are right in a way.”

“Cool,” Hinata said, continuing to pass out cards. Luckily, Tsukishima let it drop, and Kageyama was all to happy to stare at the cards in his hand. No matches so far. Great start. “So, who goes first?”

Everyone groaned. “Hinata, do you even know how this game is played?” Tsukishima asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Of course I do!” Hinata countered. “I just...forgot a lot, okay?”

“Well, we each take turns,” Yamaguchi started, obviously the only one patient enough to explain the game to Hinata. “And when it’s your turn you ask someone for a specific type of card, for instance ‘seven’s’. But you have to already have a seven in your hand to ask for it. If they have it, they give it to you. If they don’t, they say go fish and you pull one from the pile. Four of the same in your hand becomes a book and you put it face down in front of you. First one to get rid of their hand wins.” It was a very good explanation for a very simple game.

“Right, of course. But...who goes first?”

“I do,” Tsukishima said, apparently already sick of this game. “Yamaguchi do you have any two’s?”

And so the game commenced. It went by pretty quickly, and with few arguments which was nice. But you can only play go fish for so long before getting bored. So they switched to old maid. Then to 31. Then finally, to Rich Man, Poor Man.  After Yamaguchi explained--yet again--the way to play the game, they began.

 

And they played. Card after card. Round after round. Hinata lost the first one and Tsukishima won. Then Yamaguchi lost the second one and Tsukishima still won. Hinata was very confused at first, but even he got the hang of it after a while. It wasn’t an extremely complicated game, but there was a some strategy behind it. Some strategy that Tsukishima was sadly very good at. They kept going until Daichi announced they’d be taking another bathroom break in about fifteen minutes. “Last round?” Hinata offered.

“Hold on, who says we make things a bit more...interesting?” Tsukishima suggested, an evil glint in his eyes. Kageyama wanted nothing to do with whatever Tsukishima was suggesting, but he also wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“What did you have in mind?” Kageyama asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Loser has to do winners after practice cleaning for a week?”

Kageyama considered this. If he didn’t have to clean, then he would have more time to practice. It was tempting for sure. On the other hand, if he lost then he’d have to clean. “I’m in,” Hinata called, probably way more confident then he should've been. _Idiot._

“I’m fine with it,” Yamaguchi said.

Everyone stared expectantly at Kageyama. He tried to think of a cop out. “Daichi, are you alright with this?” he asked, hoping the captain would put a stop to things.

“Whatever. As long as the cleaning gets done,” Daichi replied, sounding like he literally couldn’t care less.

“Fine. Let’s just play.”

“Alright,” Tsukishima agreed, his face way too smug. Kageyama was going to knock him down this time, he was sure of it. Tensions were high this game. No one actually wanted to do the cleaning. Kageyama tried his hardest, saving his good cards and playing only when he felt confident he could win. But he could only do so much with the lame hand he’d been dealt. And before he could do anything about it, Tsukishima went out. “Looks like I win,” he said, acting like it was nothing. _Smug jerk._

But it wasn’t over for Kageyama, he could still get out of cleaning. They kept playing. Hinata--surprisingly--went out next. Even he looked shocked. “Ha! I don’t even know how that happened!” he cried with glee. Kageyama almost punched him. It was down to him and Yamaguchi.

“Kageyama, I’m really sorry,” Yamaguchi said, before laying down his last card. A joker. Kageyama just stared. He’d lost. He never wanted to play this stupid game in the first place and now he was stuck with double cleaning for a week. He turned around in his seat, trying to remain calm. _Stupid game. Stupid Tsukishima. Idiot Hinata. Dumb cards._ He was glad when they arrived at the gas station, just to get away from his fellow first years.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked through the gas station convenience store’s drinks. It was Sugawara. “So, has it been an educational experience? Have you gotten anything out of this road trip so far?”

Kageyama thought for a moment, before grabbing a drink and saying, “Yeah. A hatred for card games.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was just a little ridiculous ;) If you don't know how Rich Man, Poor Man is played, google it! Haha, it's a lot harder to explain than go fish. 
> 
> Kudos are Thanksgiving. Comments are Christmas. :)


	9. Hinata Literally Cannot Contain His Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates two days in a row? What's wrong with me ;) Also, sorry this one's a little shorter than the rest, but the last chapter is going to be a beast, so that'll make up for it, right? ;) I'm trying to finish this fic this week if possible so I can focus on my other multi-chapter fics!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Hinata being a complete and total dork <3  
> (Just a heads up: throwing up in this chapter. Very minor, but just thought I'd give a warning)

After their last pit stop, they only had a half hour left until they arrived at the volleyball tournament. According to Sugawara they’d arrive about an hour before the first match and Hinata couldn’t wait. Ever since he’d learned about this tournament he’d been pumped. As much as Hinata enjoyed playing volleyball--which was _a lot_ \--he also really enjoyed watching volleyball. Especially at tournaments where he could see tons of different styles and techniques. He hoped to learn some new cool moves from today’s matches.

“How much longer?” Hinata asked, bouncing up and down in his seat. He couldn’t help it, he was full of excited energy.

“Twenty minutes,” Suga chimed back, pleasant as ever.

Hinata started drumming his fingers on the side of the car, trying to release some of the energy building up in his body. “Cut that out,” Kageyama snapped. _Stupid Kageyama._ But Hinata obliged, resorting to just bouncing. He tried to distract himself by looking out the window.

It was a sunny day, with a blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Hinata tried making shapes from them. _Volleyball,_ he thought about a particularly round one. _Volleyball net,_ was his thought about a longer thinner one. _Volleyball shoe. Spiker. Someone diving for a volleyball. Dog. Dog chasing after a volleyball._

The clouds were not helping. Sadly the landscape wasn’t great either. Just lots of fields and trees and buildings and parks and... _was that a volleyball net?_ “Are we there yet?” he groaned, not sure how much longer he could hold out.

“Not yet,” Suga laughed back. “Just be patient.”

Hinata let out a long sigh. Patience was not his strong suit. He pulled out his phone, but saw that the battery was almost dead and quickly put it away. Glancing around the car he noticed that he was not the only one feeling excited. Tanaka had finally woken up--Hinata admired the way his senpai could sleep in the car--and was laughing at something Noya had just said. Asahi was shaking his leg, obviously ready to get out of the car. Even Tsukishima--who’d had his earbuds in for most of the trip--was talking to Yamaguchi about the tournament. Kageyama had a small smile on his face, obviously as excited as Hinata, just a little better at containing it.

“Are we there yet?” Hinata asked again, unable to contain himself.

“We’ll get there when we get there,” Daichi snapped.

Hinata did not ask again. He was somehow able to get through the last ten minutes of driving through sheer willpower. When Daichi pulled into the parking lot Hinata practically shouted for joy. When the car switched off, he jumped out of the car and leaped into the air, voicing his excitement for the whole world to hear. The whole team piled out after him. It only took them a few minutes to find Coach Ukai and the rest of the team.

“How was the drive?” Coach Ukai asked, a smirk on his face as if he knew just how crazy the trip had been.

Daichi replied with a simple, “Don’t ask.”

The building where the tournament was happening was huge. Hinata stared up at it and got even more excited. He knew what awaited him within and wanted to sprint for the front doors. Sadly, Tanaka threw an arm around his shoulders and prevented him from doing so. “You ready for this?” Tanaka asked.

“More ready than I have ever been in my life,” he replied, a wide smile on his face.

“Okay, everyone follow me,” Coach Ukai called. “We’ve got an hour until the matches start, but we have to get our tickets and there’s no harm in being early to get good seats.” The entire team followed behind him as they made their way inside the building. Even just inside the main lobby Hinata could hear the sounds from the gym. Shouts, balls bouncing off the ground, shoes squeaking.

They got tickets easy enough and made their way into the gym. Hinata literally stopped in his tracks at the sight. It was even bigger than he’d thought. The seating wasn’t full yet, but there were still plenty of people. All of them chattering away filled the air with a sense of excitement. And the mix of sweat and air salonpas in the air….it was perfect. It was…Something wasn’t right. Hinata felt weird. Like how he felt before _he_ played a game. But he wasn’t playing today. So why did he feel like…

He was at the garbage can before he fully understood what was happening. While he silently thanked his body for its fast reaction, he also cursed it for being sick. He couldn’t deal with throwing up right now, he had a volleyball match to watch!

“Hinata, you alright?” Coach asked.

“Yeah, just a little...bleh,” Hinata replied, not really sure what he was. He already felt way better.

“You’re probably just a little car sick. Go clean yourself up in the wash room and then come find us. We’ll be over there.” He gestured to an area of the seats and Hinata nodded hesitantly. He was not confident in his abilities to find said area again.

“I’ll go with him,” Kageyama sighed. And before anyone could argue, he’d grabbed Hinata by the arm and was dragging him to the wash room. While Hinata would never voice it aloud, he was grateful for his setter. He washed his face off and the cool water helped a ton. But he still had a terrible flavor in his mouth.

“Can we get a drink really fast? The taste in my mouth is terrible,” Hinata explained, sticking out his tongue as if the taste was visible.

“Fine, just be quick.”

They quickly got some milk and Hinata sucked it down as fast as possible. Kageyama only sipped at this occasionally, staring Hinata down. “What?” Hinata demanded.

“Nothing,” Kageyama replied, looking away. “You just confuse me.”

“Why?”

“It’s just...nothing. Nevermind.”

“If you say so.”

“Let’s head back. I’m ready to watch some volleyball.”

“Oh yeah!” Hinata yelled, hurrying back down the hall. And while they walked back, Hinata couldn’t help but glance at his setter. Because maybe this trip hadn’t been that bad, and maybe it had been because he’d gotten to know Kageyama better. Because while they didn’t always get along great, they at least had one thing in common. They both loved volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Kudos are Thanksgiving. Comments are Christmas. <3


	10. Daichi and Suga Look to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT! Ah! I can't believe I'm actually finishing a multi-chapter fic. It seems like forever ago that I started this and I never thought I'd make it, but I did. And I couldn't have done it without the love and support that I get from all of you wonderful people! Over 1000 hits and 100 kudos! That's insane XD But seriously, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

As soon as they had gotten their tickets and found their seats, Daichi pulled Coach Ukai aside. “Coach, is it alright if Suga and I go out for a little while?” he asked, more out of courtesy than anything else. He was not going to take no for an answer.

“I guess that’s alright, just stay together and make sure you’re not gone too long,” Ukai replied, probably reading the determined look on Daichi’s face. Daichi nodded in agreement, then grabbed Suga’s hand and headed for the exit.

“Daichi, what’s up?” Suga asked as they walked.

“Ukai said we could go out for a bit. Thought you might want to see the city,” he said, still making his way for the door. When they finally exited, Daichi looked around. The arena was in a prime location, which meant there was lots to do around it. To the left was a park and to the right was a line of bustling shops. “Do you have a preference?” Daichi asked, motioning to the two sides.

Suga shook his head. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.” Daichi knew the line was cheesy, but coming from Suga he couldn’t help but blush.

“Let’s look at the shops first, then we can go sit in the park.”

As they headed towards the street, Suga shifted to walk closer to Daichi, smiling like he just won the lottery. Daichi, too, smiled. Even though the drive had been insane, it had been worth it just for this moment.

The first shop was a convenience store, so they quickly moved on to the next. A book shop. Suga pulled Daichi inside, jumping up and down like a child in a toy store. Daichi didn’t completely understand Suga’s love for actual books--digital versions were so convenient--but Suga insisted there was a big difference. They spent twenty minutes combing through the racks, Suga occasionally pulling one from the shelf, looking through it, then replacing it. “Did you want to buy anything?” Daichi asked, reaching for his wallet.

“Hmm, maybe. I have been meaning to read this one for a while,” Suga sighed, turning the book over in his hands.

“Okay.” And before Suga could stop him, Daichi had grabbed the book from him and walked towards the counter. It took a minute to check out and then Daichi presented the book back to Suga.

“Daichi, you need to stop buying me things. You’re going to go broke,” Suga chastised, but he couldn’t completely hide the smile on his face. The image of Suga--clutching the book to his chest and smiling--was exactly why Daichi spoiled him so much. He was stupid adorable when he got a present. Daichi just shrugged in response, then pulled Suga to the next shop. A small bakery.

“You hungry?”

“Not really, but that hot cocoa sounds amazing.”

“Alright.” Daichi approached the counter. “Can I get a small coffee, black, and a hot cocoa. And then, two ham and cheese croissants.” After paying, they found a table and waited for their food. The bakery was small, but in a quaint way. The floor was checkered and all the furniture was a rich, dark wood. Relaxed, indie music played over the speakers. It seemed like the kind of place Tsukishima would fit in perfectly at.

“Tsukishima would love this place,” Suga mused, looking around the shop as well. Daichi chuckled. “What?”

“You read my mind,” Daichi joked. Suga laughed, just a small laugh, a distracted laugh. “What’s up?”

“Hm?”

“You seem distracted? Is everything alright?”

“I was just thinking about the team.”

“Your kids?” Daichi asked, laughing when Suga swatted at his arm.

“ _ Yes.  _ My adopted children. I was just thinking about next year. When we’re gone.” The smile fell from Daichi’s face. This topic had been taboo over the past few weeks. Always ending stressed conversations and teary eyes. “I know they’ll be fine, they’ve certainly got the skills for it. But, what about if they get hurt? Or have love problems? Who are they going to talk to?”

“I know it’s hard,” Daichi reached a hand across the table to grab Suga’s. “But they’ll learn to live. Plus, you will have a phone. They can always call you with their love problems.”

“It’s not the same.” Suga wasn’t making eye contact. “We won’t go to practice every day, and we won’t all be together.” He glanced over at Daichi and he knew what this was really about. University.

“We agreed not to talk about this until after the letters came,” Daichi reminded him, pulling his hand back. 

Suga and Daichi had applied to several universities. Most of them the same, but Daichi had also applied for a few that Suga did not. But Daichi’s parents had been constantly reminding him that where he went to university could heavily affect where he later got employment. And while he enjoyed volleyball, he knew playing college level wasn’t in the cards for him. So, he had decided on a business management path after his counselor had pointed out his knack for leadership skills. And a lot of the elite schools he had applied to were outside of Japan.

Suga, who had decided to become a high school teacher--something Daichi thought he’d be great at--was more limited in what schools he could attend. His family also really wanted him to stay close to home for schooling. This difference in schools had led to some conflict between Daichi and Suga. Both didn’t want to break up after graduation. Heck, Daichi didn’t want to break up ever--though he hadn’t relayed that to Suga yet. So, Daichi figured it would be best to push the discussion until after they’d been accepted to certain schools. It would at least make it a little easier. He hoped.

Their food arrived just as Suga opened his mouth to respond, distracting them for the moment. But Daichi knew this conversation wasn’t over. Far from it. If Suga was anything, it was determined. A few minutes after they’d started eating, he said, “Do you want to go abroad?”

“Suga,” Daichi replied, a warning. He  _ really _ didn’t want to talk about this. “This was supposed to be a romantic trip away. Can we at least pretend that that’s still the case?”

Suga nodded, but the tension was still there and they finished eating in silence. They discarded their trash, then headed back onto the street. “Let’s head to the park,” Daichi suggested and Suga nodded. As they started walking, Suga reached out and grabbed Daichi hand. When Daichi looked questioningly at him, he just looked away. But Daichi knew how he felt, squeezing Suga’s hand tightly in his own.

They reached the park and Daichi found an empty bench by a pond. Upon sitting, Suga snuggled up closer to Daichi, still not saying anything. They watched the pond in silence for a while before Daichi let out a long sigh. “Graduation sucks.”

“So much,” Suga agreed.

“Maybe we should just fail all of our classes, stay back a year.”

“I’m sure your family would love that.”

“Oh yeah, they’d be completely behind it.” They both chuckled, picturing Daichi’s father's reaction. It would not be pretty.

“Hey Daichi?” Suga sat up, looking Daichi in the eye.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Daichi paused. They’d said ‘love’ in passing before, mostly when they were joking, but never like this. Never in all seriousness. Hearing those words from Suga was more than Daichi could handle. His brain short circuited and he couldn’t get a single word out. “Daichi?” Suga asked, probably concerned that he had broken his boyfriend. Which he kind of had.

“Right, sorry. I just...wasn’t expecting that.”

“No worries, I just wanted to say it.” Suga’s face had gone bright red, and he was looking away. “Do you have anything you wanted to say?”

“Huh? Oh right, duh. Suga,” Daichi started, grabbing both of Suga’s hands in his own. “I love you.” And then Suga was crying. Tear drops streaming down his perfectly shaped face. Daichi panicked. “What? What did I do?”

“Nothing!” Suga reassured him, wiping at his eyes, but the tears didn’t stop. “I just...I’m so happy, but also so sad? Like, I love you so much, and the thought of being apart from you sucks so much. But I also want what's best for you and your future, so I don’t want to stop you from going abroad if that’s what you want, but…” Suga was rambling, and he knew it, and Daichi knew it, but neither of them knew what to say to make it better. So Daichi did literally the only thing he could think of. He kissed Suga.

It certainly wasn’t their most elegant kiss, but it ranked up there on the passion scale. They were both so worried about losing each other that they kissed like this was the last time they would kiss. Finally, they broke away, Daichi leaning his forehead against Suga’s while Suga wiped away even more tears. “Suga, whatever happens, wherever we end up, I will always love you. You know that right?”

Suga nodded, shifting to lean his head against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend while the other finished crying. “It’s a good thing you’re hot,” Suga mumbled, letting out a small laugh.

“I knew you only liked me for my body,” Daichi whispered, chuckling.

“You caught me.”

 

It was another ten minutes before they headed back to the arena. The first game had already started, but no one questioned where they had been. Suga’s eyes were still red and no one wanted to risk upsetting him again. Though after they sat down, Noya leaned over to Daichi and whispered, “What did you do to Mom, Dad?”

“Nothing,” Daichi snapped back. “And don’t call me dad, it’s creepy.” Noya shrugged, leaning back towards Asahi. Maybe Daichi was ready to graduate. It probably wasn’t healthy when your team started calling you dad.

The games were amazing, and the entire team was able to learn a ton from the plays. Even Tsukishima appeared to be enjoying himself. And Hinata and Kageyama looked like they were going to explode from excitement. So maybe the trip hadn’t been the romantic getaway he had planned. Maybe it had gotten crashed by the kids and turned into the craziest road trip he’d ever experienced. But it was worth it, just to see everyone so excited and happy about volleyball.

Daichi continued to feel this way until during the last game, Suga leaned over and--with an evil glint in his eye--whispered, “You know you still have to drive back, right?” Daichi groaned, just imagining how crazy the drive back was going to be. Graduation couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter was supposed to be just super cheesy and sappy (and actually a lot longer) but then this angst kinda happened and I just rolled with it? Anyways, thanks again! Kudos are Thanksgiving, Comments are Christmas.
> 
> And come find me on tumblr if you ever want to geek out over Haikyuu/other fandoms. I also am a sucker for a good prompt <3 http://tarmour9.tumblr.com/


End file.
